Dear Samaria
by xXNothingButTheBeatXx
Summary: Follow the highs and lows of a orphan named Maleeka as she writes letters to a mystery person.
1. Chapter 1

July 24, 2010

Dear Samaria,

Today is my birthday I just turned 13. For my birthday I got a notebook from Jane, one of the workers at the orphanage. She was the only one who remembered it was my birthday besides my best friend Melisa. Melisa saved up all her money and spent it on a birthday gift for me. She got me 2 sketch pads and a bunch of tools for drawing.

Melisa is 14, one year older than me. She has a job but it doesn't pay much she says. When she first got her job she said when I turn 13 she would help me get one. Today she picked up a job application from Big Y and McDonald's for me. She told me that McDonald's pays more but they are less likely to hire a 13 year old than Big Y. She had to help me fill out the application since it was my first time filling out an application. She told me that we will drop them off on the way to the mall.

I guess I should tell you what I look like since it has been 10 years since you last saw me. I'm 5"5 I still have blackish brown hair. My hair goes down my back. I have milk chocolate colored skin. I have hazel eyes. I weigh about 110 pounds (.com/cgi/set?id=419221470). After the summer I will be transferring to the high school since I just finished my last year at the middle school. I finished school with straight A's. Any ways I have to go.

From,

Maleeka Jones

Maleeka

July 27, 2010

I sent her a letter over three days ago. It takes one day to send mail a letter to the Bronx's and one day to send a letter to New York City. I got the letter from Big Y yesterday but nothing from Samaria. I got the job at Big Y which means that I no longer will have to starve in the mornings or force myself to eat stale, bland cereal. It also meant that I could buy I gift for Melisa for her birthday in October and for Christmas. Lastly that meant that I could stop wear the stuff that was donated to the orphanage but I would keep on accepting the cloths Jane. I like the cloths Jane gives me. Yesterday she gave me practically a new pair of Pastry's. She said that she accidently brought them a size to small and she couldn't return them because she had lost the receipt and the place wouldn't let her return them without the receipt.

My job at Big Y is to restock the selves. Luckily I can reach all the selves unlike the person, who helps me restock the shelves, Mary, she is only 5" so she can't really reach the top shelve. It's quite funny because in order to put the stuff on the top shelve she has to jump of stand on the bottom shelve. I occasionally have to do them same when I have to fully restock a certain thing. Currently I'm training to become one of the people who make the pizzas. It pays a couple dollars more than the position I'm in now and the hours are better.

Melisa is like the sister I have always wanted. When we went to the mall we just didn't shop for her we also shopped for me. She bought me a pair of shoes, a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans, a sequined blue sunburst shirt and a pair of earrings for the first day of school (.com/cgi/set?id=41922362). She got the same things as me but in different colors. She also had to save up for our outfits. I told her that as soon as I had enough money I would do the same thing for her. She told me not to but I knew secretly that she wanted me to.

We only have a couple weeks left until we go back and I start my first year of high school and Melisa starts her second year of it. I already know where my social status where be due to me being an orphan. Last year the taunting wasn't so bad but this year I knew it would be different.

Maleeka

July 31, 2010

Currently I'm walking with Melisa to the high school so we can get out schedules. We're hoping that we have some classes together because I'm taking some 10th grade classes because I passed the test to be able to take them and at the high school they have mixed lunches. It's a thirty minute walk to the school and it is blazing hot especially because I'm in my work uniform which is a black skinny jeans and a bright red shirt. Once we reach the school we have to wait in this long line to get our schedules which took twenty minutes. And once we reach the front we find out that the line we were in was for only seniors and that we had to go find the line for freshmen and sophomore schedules.

Once we found the lines and got our schedules we compared them and found out we had lunch, calculus, physical education, and American History together. While walking out of the school yard I bumped into one of the people who I knew for middle school. I quickly got up a tried to catch up with Melisa but the person I bumped into grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I turned around to look at the person who started the whole taunting about me being an orphan. Jake Kimberlin. He looked at me like he didn't recognize me. The only think that changed about me is I lost my baby fat, got a figure, and got taller. Finally after staring at me for a minute he finally spoke up.

"Hi you must be new here because I don't recognize you at all." That surprised because he has been torturing since 6th grade.

"Really you don't remember the girl you have been making fun of since 6th grade?" That must of triggered him memory because he then he realized who he was talking to.

"Maleeka I didn't even recognize you. You look different you look good." That just made me snap.

I slapped him and I don't even regret it. I put in all my effort into that slap. As soon as I did it I ran. I ran as fast as I could. It was the fastest I have ever run in my life. I ran all the way to Big Y and clocked in. I quickly started to restock the shelves in the canned food department.

"Maleeka?" I heard someone say. I froze with fear hoping it was someone other than Jake and his group of friends.

Hey I'm back and with a new story. Sorry I haven't updated Lives in months it's just I lost the feeling for it and I think I might deleted an start all over again any ways please enjoy my new story called Dear Samaria. I spent all day writing this and trying to make it over 1,000 words. Check back next week and I might have a new chapter up.

.


	2. Chapter 2

July 31, 2010

Dear Samaria,

Today I slapped the guy who started all my problems. Today I slapped Jake Kimberlin. It felt so good to finally do it but I couldn't see the look on his face because as soon as I did it I knew that I would be in a world of trouble if I said so I did the only thing I could do. Run. Hopefully it will all blow over before the beginning of school so I can go back to being invisible. This is all I can write because I'm writing this when I'm supposed to be restocking shelves.

From,

Maleeka Jones

Maleeka

July 31, 2010

"Maleeka?" I heard someone say. I froze with fear hoping it was someone other than Jake and his group of friends. I turn around to see a woman with a child who looks about 11. I was relieved to see that it was just a customer instead of Jake but I was curious how the woman knew my name because my name tag wasn't showing. After a second of looking at me she apologized and said that she thought that I was someone she knew. I took another look at the woman. She looked familiar to me like I knew her before I even felt it. I felt some strange connection with her but it's just probably me still being shaking up from slapping Jake.

Even after the strange woman left I was still trying to remember where I knew her from. She somewhat resembled me but I would know my own mother. I mean sure it has been 10 years since I last saw here but I'm sure she couldn't have changed that much. Plus I'm pretty sure my mother would have remembered he child she gave up.

While I was in the middle of restacking a shelve I felt someone behind me. I was think it was Mary until my mouth was covered and I was being carried by someone. The first thing that raced through my mind was I was going to die. I tried to scream by they were muffled by the person's hand. I tried licking the persons hand by they didn't move their hand. I even tried kicking but I was still being carried. I tried to move my head to try to get a look at the person but I couldn't get a good look at their face. I only had one last tactic left that I could use. I elbowed as hard as I could the person that was holding me captive in the stomach.

Finally the person let go and dropped to their knees clutching their stomach. I started running for the second time today but then my curiosity got the best of me and I turned back around and ran back to the person. I pulled their hood off their head to reveal Jake.

I wasn't really surprised that it was him but I was curious to why he did it. After he stopped being dramatic and got off the floor. I was able to finally start questioning him.

"What the heck was that you just tried to kidnap me?" I was filled with rage.

"I was trying to talk to you and I knew if I tried to go up to you that you would run. So I knew if you couldn't run you would have to talk." I gave him a look of annoyance.

"Actually I would have talked to you. You didn't have to go all psychos on me."

"Oh I thought you would run away. Anyway I came to ask you why you slapped me." I gave him a look that said really you don't know why I slapped you.

"I slapped you because for most of middle school you made fun of me and all of I change you start treating me normal. That pissed me off so in a fit of anger I slapped you. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to working before I get fired." And before he could say I single word I turned around and started walking back to the shelve I was restocking. I heard Jake call my name in the background. I threw up my middle finger to him. Nothing he could say or do could make me change the way I feel about him. Forever I would hate Jake Kimberlin.

Maleeka

August 7, 2010

Today I got my first pay check. When I saw how much I got I almost cried. I make 55 dollars in just one week. That means in just one month I make about 220 dollars. Just think in a couple of months me and Melisa will run away from the orphanage and rent our own apartment. We already have on picked out. There is the decent apartment for sale near the high school. An acquaintance of mine knows the person who owns the building and has gotten them to agree to let minors rent the apartment we will have the money in a couple of months.

We haven't really planned how we are going to run away without being caught. We don't want to do anything big that would affect the other kids at the orphanage like setting it on fire like Melisa suggested. I think that we should die our hair a couple of days before we leave and then when everybody is sleeping we sneak out. I haven't told Melisa my idea yet but I think she will agree with it. We still need to get some supplies for the apartment like a broom, mop, and dishes. The apartment comes with a stove, fridge, and a dish washer so we don't have to buy those things. It also comes with heat and water. It cost 250 a month. The both of us will pay 125.

Finally when I got back to the orphanage I saw Melisa. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. I quickly and quietly told her my plan to run away. She agreed with my idea we decided that now that I had my first pay check we decided that we should try to collect all the money before school starts. That mean we only had two weeks to collect the money and buy new supplies for the apartment, cloths, and a trip to the hair salon. The apartment money and the hair salon trip were the most important things that we needed to get done first.

Today I found out that I will be now making pizza which means that I will get a higher pay. I will now get paid 65 dollars a week. I start getting paid 65 dollars next week. This meant that I will almost have my half of the rent. By the time school starts I will have all half the rent money and the money to dye my hair and maybe even by some supplies for the apartment. We also need a mattress. There is a lot we still need to and we only have 2 weeks to do it all but I'm sure we will make it in time.

Sorry I didn't upload the chapter weeks ago I was busy and I wasn't just finished with the chapter yet. This is more of filler than a real chapter I just didn't want to leave you wonders what was going to happen to our heroic Maleeka. I might be able to write a new chapter this weekend because I have gotten better at writing over a thousand words. Until the next time I write.

.


End file.
